


Welcome Home

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Good Omens Bingo [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Grinding, Other, Sharing Clothes, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: fills the biting square of my gomens bingo
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



Gabriel has been away for a few weeks now. It’s the longest that he’s been away since the start of his relationship with Beelzebub, and they’re struggling with the cold, lonely nights. It’s winter, and they want nothing more than to curl up in Gabriel’s arms, eat and sleep.

Unfortunately, while Gabriel is away, that’s not an option. Instead, Beelzebub has taken to wearing his shirt and surrounding themself with his scent. Beelzebub doesn’t even know when Gabriel is due to return. He’s been called away, some heavenly mission. They have spoken, though Gabriel’s tech illiteracy has meant that video calls have been few and far between.

Beelzebub shakes away the thoughts. _6.30 pm, I should eat some dinner soon._

Of course, they don’t want to leave the bed. They could use a slight miracle to make some take-out food appear in front of them, but even that feels like a chore. _The sooner I sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes. And Gabriel might be home tomorrow._

That mindset seems to have got Beelzebub through this last week. They’re not sure why, but this last week has been so much worse than the rest of the weeks that they’ve dealt with Gabriel being away – maybe it’s because it’s the longest he’s been away, maybe Beelzebub is just lonely.

_Who cares?_

Beelzebub groans and rolls over to Gabriel’s side of the bed. They’ve already sprayed his cologne once, to try and keep his scent here. It’s fading again though, and Beelzebub isn’t sure that they could do it anymore without Gabriel noticing.

Instead, they roll over and curl around his pillow, deciding that sleep sounds like the most fun – though they use that term loosely.

* * *

Sometime around 3 am, Beelzebub wakes. They ponder for several moments, questioning what could’ve made them wake so unexpectedly. They sigh, falling flat against the bed.

“Come home soon, my love…” They murmur, staring up at the ceiling. There’s a small spider crawling along the edge of the ceiling, Beelzebub chuckles slightly. _Gabriel would flee if he saw it._ Beelzebub chuckles at the mental image, a small smile on their face. A creak on the stairs fills the silence and Beelzebub feels their heart sink. If there’s someone in the house, they won’t be able to fight them alone.

_The doors were locked, everything bolted as it should be, how could they have gotten in?_

Before Beelzebub can overwhelm themself with anxiety, Gabriel’s form fills the bedroom door. He’s worn down, beaten up, and tired. But the smile on his face when his eyes meet Beelzebub’s lights up the entire room. Beelzebub smiles slightly, watching as Gabriel steps in and closes the door. He drops his bag to the floor, and his shirt follows shortly after. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, watching as Gabriel slowly undresses before laying back on the bed. They curl close to him, resting their head over his heart.

“Missed you…” They murmur. Gabriel chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead.

“Missed you too, Bee” He responds.

“Are you… are you wearing my shirt?” Gabriel asks, trailing his hands up Beelzebub’s sides.

“I missed you, and it smells like you” Beelzebub admits, shrugging slightly as a blush covers their cheeks. Gabriel lets out a low groan, letting his eyes fall closed. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. They curl up in his arms, though the bulge that presses against their thigh has the mood in the room changing rapidly.

“Bee…” Gabriel moans. They chuckle, shifting to curl closer to Gabriel. He moans as they grind against each other for a few moments. Gabriel manhandles Beelzebub with ease until they’re laid beneath him. He bites down on their neck, it was entirely unintentional but when Beelzebub lets out an obscenely loud moan, Gabriel can’t help but repeat it. He slides his hand down Beelzebub’s body, taking them into his hand while he bites a trail over their neck, chuckling slightly. Beelzebub’s head falls back against the pillow, the joint stimulation of Gabriel’s hand stroking them and his mouth nipping and biting has them hurtling towards completion so quickly. _It’s probably amplified by the emotion of him being away for so long, but that’s not important right now._

Beelzebub comes with a low moan, knotting their fingers through Gabriel's hair to hold his head against their neck. He chuckles slightly, biting down particularly roughly. After a few moments, he sits back, watching as Beelzebub begins to catch their breath again. He watches them with a smile on his face, though the stickiness in his boxer shorts has him grimacing. He tosses them aside before laying back beside Beelzebub.

“Welcome home,” They say, still trying to catch their breath. Gabriel chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to their forehead, and then their cheek.

“You look good in my clothes, sinful almost” He murmurs, curling close to them. Beelzebub smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“Well… if you’re away for a long period of time, I have to look after myself somehow” They chuckle. Gabriel smiles and wraps around them.

“No more long trips” He murmurs, resting his head over their heart. He feels Beelzebub’s fingers stroking through his hair and it’s lulling him to sleep. Beelzebub isn’t far behind him though, tightening the duvet around their bodies as they wrap around each other, entangled beneath the duvet as sleep overtakes them both.


End file.
